In an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle, a motor unit and an inverter unit mounted on these vehicles are connected using a high current and high voltage wiring harness (for example, see Patent Document 1 listed below). Electromagnetic wave shield is made on the high current and high voltage wiring harness.